Longstrike CS-6
The Longstrike CS-6 (known as the Sniper Shot CS-6 in Japan) is a single-fire clip system blaster that was released in 2010 in the N-Strike series. It comes packaged with a two-clip integrated storage stock, detachable barrel, flip-up sight, a six dart clip, six Streamline Darts and instructions. Details It has four tactical rails: two in tandem on top of the main blaster, then one each on the top and bottom of the barrel extension. The orange slide jam door is located on top of the blaster and is not covered over when the blaster is not primed. It does however lock when the blaster is primed. Unlike other shoulder stocks, the Longstrike's stock is not meant to be removed and is not compatible with any other blasters. The stock has built-in storage for two extra six-dart clips. Problems Users reported poor ranges with the Longstrike as a result of the reverse plunger system, which is notoriously associated with poor range. The range can be slightly increased by removing the barrel, but the blaster is still considered under-powered in general. The range and accuracy can be somewhat increased by loading individual darts in the blaster rather than using a clip system. However, this makes it more difficult to reload quickly. Another problem with this blaster is that there is a small delay between each shot. The blaster locks for about a half second after each time the user shoots it, which will make it harder to prime it again. History It was first seen in the game ''Nerf N-Strike Elite ''as a fictional blaster. One year later, it became a real blaster. It is the successor to the 2006 Longshot CS-6. It was spiritually succeeded by the N-Strike Elite Mega Centurion. Color schemes The Longstrike has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike alternate color scheme (blue, yellow, gray, and orange) *Sonic Series (clear green and orange) *Whiteout Series (white, black, and orange) Modification Orange Mod Works, a team devoted to modding blasters, have released two special mod kits for the Longstrike: a Stage One kit with a stronger spring and a "starter" Massacre kit with polycarbonate replacement parts. If users want to make the Longstrike shoot farther, then it is suggested that the air restrictor is drilled/hacked out, and the spring is stretched so that it is a centimeter longer than in stock form or you can buy a stronger spring. The Longstrike has some of the thickest air restrictors on any reverse plunger system blaster, making its ranges completely inefficient for long distance. The stock is not detachable due to "packaging reasons". The only ways of detaching the stock without permanent modification is to unscrew the blaster to remove it. The stock of the blaster can be made removable by lightly sanding down the contact points on the inserted end of the stock, with this method, one can remove the stock with a decent amount of force, and insert with ease, making this a popular mod for those who want a shorter blaster, with the potential for a longer profile. Another method of doing this is modifying the actual inserts inside the blaster's handle, although this is less common to see due to the smaller pieces being a bit more troublesome to work with. The blaster's clip and jam door locks can be removed for ease of access. Reloading and firing To reload the Longstrike, pull the bolt back and press the clip release button on either side of the blaster to remove any empty clips. Load up to six Streamline Darts into the provided six-dart clip. Load the clip into the blaster. Push the bolt forward to prime the plunger. Pull the trigger to fire one dart. Cycle the bolt back and forth for each subsequent shot. Trivia *It is Nerf's second longest blaster, surpassed by the Centurion, which measures in at 40.7 inches (1 meter). *The Swarmfire features a similar shoulder stock that, unlike the Longstrike's, can be removed. *On the Canadian box art, there are at least four noticeable errors. The model's left index finger is partially cut off; there are also two Nerf logos on the the six dart clip, one slightly lower and overlapping the first. The third is on the bolt, where there appears to be a second bolt handle covering the first, making the bolt appear to be longer. On the back of the box, there is a blue piece of plastic that resembles the connector piece of the barrel extension if the barrel extension is disassembled. *On some Longstrike CS-6 blasters, the model name near the tactical rail is spelled as "Long Strike", rather than "Longstrike". Gallery References External links *Longstrike CS-6 on the Nerf website *Longstrike CS-6 instructions on the Hasbro website *Longstrike CS-6 on the Target website *Longstrike CS-6 on the Wal-Mart website *Longstrike CS-6 on the Toys "R" Us website